


The Professor's Wife by foolish_mortal [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Professor's Wife by foolish_mortal performed by Rhea314The students all said that Professor Doumeki had a wife who made him lunches and impeccably pressed his shirts. Watanuki found this hilarious. For the wtfholic fest prompt: "The only people who can see Watanuki are customers with wishes."





	The Professor's Wife by foolish_mortal [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyinrepetition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/gifts), [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Professor's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173254) by [foolish_mortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolish_mortal/pseuds/foolish_mortal). 



> Music is 桃響futariこきりこkokiriko by Tokyofutari津軽三味線PV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APv9ib5OyDQ

[](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3.zip)

**Fic** : The Professor's Wife by foolish_mortal

 **Length** : 6:55:20 (with music), 6:52:25

 **Right Click Podfic Download Links:**

[zip single mp3 file with music here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20%5Bmusic%20version%5D.mp3.zip), [zip single mp3 file here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3.zip)

[audiobook file with music here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/01%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20%5Bmusic%20version%5D.m4b.zip), [audiobook file here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/01%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20%5Bno%20music%5D.m4b.zip)

 **Individual Chapters and Streaming** :

[Chapter 1 mp3 with music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/01%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%201.mp3), [Chapter 1 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/01%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%201.mp3)

[Chapter 2 with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/02%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%202.mp3), [Chapter 2 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/02%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%202.mp3)

[Chapter 3 with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/03%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%203.mp3), [Chapter 3 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/03%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%203.mp3)

[Chapter 4 with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/04%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%204.mp3), [Chapter 4 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/04%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%204.mp3)

[Chapter 5 with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/05%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%205.mp3), [Chapter 5 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/05%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%205.mp3)

[Chapter 6 with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/06%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%206.mp3), [Chapter 6 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/06%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%206.mp3)

[Chapter 7 with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/07%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%207.mp3), [Chapter 7 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/07%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%207.mp3)

[Chapter 8 with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/08%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%208.mp3), [Chapter 8 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/08%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%208.mp3)

[Chapter 9 with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/09%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%209.mp3), [Chapter 9 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/09%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%209.mp3)

[Chapter 10 with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/10%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%2010.mp3), [Chapter 10 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/10%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%2010.mp3)

[Chapter 11 with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/11%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%2011.mp3), [Chapter 11 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/11%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Chapter%2011.mp3)

[Readers Notes with music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20Music%20Chapters/12%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Readers%20Notes.mp3), [Reader Notes mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Professor%27s%20Wife%20No%20Music%20Chap/12%20The%20Professor%27s%20Wife%20by%20foolish_mortal%20Reader%27s%20Notes.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for lemon used as the rating sticker's base image. 
> 
> Thank you to Paraka for files hosting \o/ 
> 
> Thanks to foolish_mortal for giving me permission to record sharing this amazing story with us!
> 
> And thanks to the24thkey for introducing me to this fic.


End file.
